The demand for clean drinking water has led to various products designed to dispense pure water. Machines are available for purifying water. These machines may comprise carbon and ultraviolet (UV) filtering and/or reverse osmosis systems. Vending machines are available to which users can bring container to fill and pay by volume. No dispensing vending machines have internal vending, an internal cleaning system, and an automated account system.